Missing Wings
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: Haven't thought of one yet, but I'll let you know when I think of one. Dante/OFC


WARNING: Rated 'MA' for heavy language use, sexual situations, and anything my devious mind I can think of. I AM THE QUEEN BEOTCHES!

Disclamer: I do not own DMC or else I would be a billionair, sadly capcom owns all the rights to DMC, and would probably make my arse into a nice christmas sweater for one of their board members children. I'm sick, I know, need to get on with the story.

Story Summery: Haven't thought of one yet, but I'll let you know when I think of one.

Chapter Summery: It hasn't even been chapter one and you guys want a chapter summery? greedy mother f'ers.

Missing Wings

Chapter One

_Drip_ **Beep**

"_Where am I?"_

_**Beep**_

"_Feeling... I'm laying down, it also smells like antiseptic."_

_Drip __**Beep**_

"_A-A hospital?"_

**Beep**

"_That would explane why I'm lying down, and why I feel so chilly."_

At the thought of cold, ghose bumps formed on my arms. _"But why?"_ I thought, I wanted to open my eyes but it just felt too heavy, everything felt heavy. The sound of metalic turning was caught in my ears, as two females could be heard walking in. How did I know? because they where talking and the distinct sound of high heals ruled out males "Too bad Doctor Franklin is married, I would so jump him like a cowgirl at a rodio show" _"OK, EW! I did __**not**__ need to hear that."_

An exasperated sigh could be heard from the second nurse "Missy, if you're going to talk about sex, can we do it, like, never?" as if not hearing her coworker, she walked up to me and began to do patient work up "But think about it Beth, tall, dark, and handsome has no kids, and he hardly ever goes home to his wife, and I heard from the janitorial staff he hardly leaves his office unless he has to do his clinic duty or an emergancy"

I could almost imagine this 'Beth' person rolling her eyes at Missy "Well if you think you can do it and not get cau-" Missy interupted her quickly "who is Jane Doe here anyway?" the sound of her heals going to the foot of my bed "It's a coma patient, been here for almost 3 years now" the sounds of paper being flipped rang in my ears. "Apparently a semi truck hit her on the pasenger side, she recieved 3 broken ribs, two punctured lungs, and a fractured skull, not to mention the fact she had multiple cuts on her face and chest. Doctor Augustine, the one who left last june, said that she should have not survived. The airbag didn't deploy and the car landed in a ditch somewhere. Parametics had to bring her back twice before she arrived here."

"Oh that's damn awful, why did the trucker hit her was there an explanation?" Beth chuckled "Yeah, their was a very good explanation, 105 billon worth. Her fucking family sued the trucking company because they gave the driver _faulty equipment_ they said, now they're one of the richest people on this side of the planet, lucky bastards."

"_Rich? my family is rich?"_ "Too bad they can't use that money to bring there vegitable daughter back to life, guess they are right about one thing, money can't buy _everything_ you want in life."

I wanted to sob, to show I was not brain dead like they thought I was. Missy came right next to Beth "Why does it say 'do not resuscitate' at the bottom?" the sound of fabric rubbing together and Beths next made me think she was shrugging her shoulders "I don't fucking know, the family probably thought if she dies, it's not worth keeping her around if she's suffering."

My heart felt like it was shattering, _"not worth keeping her around? What am I A FUCKING HOUSE DOG?!" _As mad and upset as I was, I still couldn't move. And the hospital monitors showed no difference in my condition. Then I realised something _"Wait, I heard about this before. When the coma patient can hear even though they show no physical signs of being awake, it's just my fucking luck to land myself in this situation."_

But then I then realised _"What if I never wake up, am I suppose to be a fucking laying here for the rest of my god damn life? No, no, no. I __**Refuse**__ to give in that way, fuck that shit."_

"Beth, aren't they taking away life support in an hour though?" Sighing, Beth said "I heard that yes, it's sad to hear that but it's the truth. Her family believes there is no hope for her to recover."

The nurses left soon after, leaving my 'soon to be worm food' body behind. _"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"_ I wanted out of this confining shell, my soul was willing to fight but my chest, it hurt like a son of a bitch. Would it be easier to just lay down and die? Fuck yeah, but I felt my body was not going to match my will. Stubberness ran in my family, my father being a taurus and my mother a leo, stubberness ran through my own blood.

But I was so fucking tired _"Maybe, I can close my brain for a short while. Yeah, just a minute is all I need."_ I knew the very moment I went back to sleep that was not a very good idea. I could feel myself flying, I was free. My body no longer felt like a burden to me.

"I Am Free" and that's when the real pain begun.

_**AN: Alright my peeps, tell me, how did you like it? Review, Favorite, and or Follow this story if you liked it or tell me how to improve on it. Anything you liked? anything you disliked? review and I'll see if I can do anything for you. Also, I need a betta**_


End file.
